User talk:SpartHawg948
User:SpartHawg948/archive1 New Trivia Policy Hey man, i usually edit some of the trivia facts or add new ones, and i noticed that u removed one of them because of the "new trivia policy". Just wondering what is it exactly. Ty very much :) Acmcear 01:17, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Acmcear :Please refer to either my blog entry on the policy or Talk:Pressha. Basically, if it's sheer coincidence that something in real life has the same name as a planet (like Pressha, Alko, and Camaron) it isn't trivia. SpartHawg948 01:26, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Help with ME Builds page Hi all, I've been noticing some of the more tested builds from the official forums missing from the builds page. I added one of those unique ones for the Nemesis Adept by copying the existing code used, pasting it after what was already there, and editing reflect the build i wanted to add. I do not mean to alter any of the existing builds there and have not so far. After saving, it posted fine, listed right after the two that were already there. Yet some how, that same technique seems to not work as well in the Soldier section. I tried to add my two favorite Soldier builds and yet after saving the Vanguard section is not displaying properly after the Soldier section. I have no idea what went wrong, I've check the code several times and it is all exactly the same as what was there before. Help! (Also, the Vanguard build you have listed as APurpleCow's is wrong i think. I believe he had Shotguns at 00. He also had Barrier at 12, Warp at 06, and Tactical Armor at 08. Of course since then many on the official forums seem to agree that the better build would have Throw at 12, Warp at 12, Barrier at 07, and Tactical Armor 07. Of course that should be listed as a different build entirely from the what should be corrected APurpleCow build.) :*Ok, well first, before I get to the substantive issues, please remember to sign your posts, which can be done by entering four tildes (this guy ~) at the end of the post. It's nice to have some idea of who left you a message at a glance, without having to check the page history. :*Now to the issue at hand. I'm not the best person to ask for two reasons. 1) I'm not very computer literate myself. I'm pretty good with spelling and grammar and know my way around an edit, but when something goes wrong I'm generally clueless. And 2) I don't believe in putting class builds on this wiki. I am actually the one who championed the deletion of the Gold Standard Class Builds page, as it was entirely opinion-driven and didn't have any place on a factual wiki. Forums are the place for class builds, not an encyclopedia. SpartHawg948 21:20, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh! It's on a forum page and not an actual article! That would've been some useful info, as it could have saved me the whole "we don't do class build pages" spiel. Well then, unfortunately, even with that confusion cleared up, I still have no idea why it didn't work. And upon further reading, I would like to point out that, contrary to the statement that "Also, the Vanguard build you have listed as APurpleCow's is wrong i think..." no, I don't have anything wrong, as I have never contributed to that forum. Please take any discrepancies up with whoever actually entered that build. Thanks, SpartHawg948 05:50, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Vorcha Codex Pic I've cropped out and uploaded a pic of the vorcha from ME2's codex. I haven't put it in yet on either the vorcha or races page as I wasn't sure if it would qualify as a spoiler as it is lifted from the codex and if the quality was ok. http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/File:Vorchacodex.jpg Is it ok to put in?--Xaero Dumort 20:42, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :Ok, quality looks good, and as it's just an image of a vorcha it shouldn't be a spoiler. However, at this time I would say feel free to put it on the races page but not the vorcha page. Reason being you can't really see much detail of the vorcha's face, unlike the picture currently there. Actually, now that I think about it the new pic should be fine on the vorcha page, but placed somewhere else in the article, with the current picture left where it is, again, b/c the current pic shows you more detail. SpartHawg948 21:15, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Ok cool beans.--Xaero Dumort 00:18, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :It's a little wide, I'll try to get around to cropping it a bit more later. The screenshot is ok quality so I'll try and touch it up but the height of the original image makes it so I can't do a 300x300, I hafta do XXXx300. Actually, just did it, should look decent at least.--Xaero Dumort 00:28, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Hello Thank you for the warm welcome. Obviously, I am new to Mass Effect Wiki. I like to keep myself updated on the world of Mass Effect and this wiki has done a good job at that. Any tips for a new user? --Aeon117 21:50, December 17, 2009 (UTC) I'd like to thank you as well for the welcome. While I'd joined at least several months ago, I've not been too active on this wiki. In fact, I think the Mako talk page the only page I've edited here, and that only twice (the first time with the glitch that became the origin for my name). But anyway, thanks for the welcome (your the first, lol) Zero-G Mako 12:12, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :No problem! Welcome aboard, we're always happy to have enthusiastic new editors! :) SpartHawg948 12:15, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Just want to say hi to a fellow Arizonan, and that my dad and I are big fans of the A-10! Delta1138 :Me too! It's such a great airplane, so elegant and deadly. SpartHawg948 00:30, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Elegant? It's not in the least bit elegant. Straight-wing, above-fuselage engines, and a square tail aren't that elegant. But it is a good-looking plane, and tough as hell. It is the best Attack-role aircraft out there, with high weapons capacity and the biggest nose gun ever put on an aircraft. But it isn't elegant. The F-22 is elegant, with its conformal engines, V tail, triangular wings, and fluid canopy. It even looks like a bird in sillhouette. Both are wonderful planes-probably the best at their roles-but are completely different in visual style. Sorry to argue semantics Zero-G Mako 03:41, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :I would beg to differ. The A-10 is a beautiful plane in it's simplicity, and it is pretty much the most maneuverable jet aircraft out there that does not require thrust vectoring. Pretty elegant. And there is definitely something to be said about reliability. Why, there are F-22s out in Guam right now grounded because every time it rains, their electrical systems short out. That's just pathetic. The A-10 is simple, reliable, graceful, quiet, in a word, elegant. Also, please check your facts. The GAU-8 Avenger is not the "biggest nose gun ever put on an aircraft", not by a long shot. The North American B-25H Mitchell mounted a 75mm cannon in it's nose, which was a good deal bigger than a GAU-8 30mm. :Long story short, as someone who is intimately familiar with the A-10, it sure as hell is elegant, and I dare say more so than that visually pleasing but immensely flawed product known as the F-22. Elegant means "graceful in form or movement", and the A-10 certianly qualifies. And at the end of the day, beauty is in the eye of the beholder, so, semantics or no, you can't tell me it isn't elegant. It may not be to you, but it sure is to me! SpartHawg948 04:01, January 8, 2010 (UTC) The nose gun comment was an exageration, I'll admit, but I suppose that if I didn't include the WWII bombers then it would be a lot closer to accurate, if not completely accurate. But I can tell you - its not anywhere near being the most maneuverable jet out there, even when discounting thrust vectoring. Hell, the Tornado GR4 is more maneuverable, and it's only Attack role. Almost all of the MiG-s and Su-s Fishbed and beyond that made it into production are more maneuverable and none of them has thrust vectoring that I know of. The F-14, -15, -18, -4, -5, F/A-18, Typhoon, Rafale, and any of the Mirage series are all more maneuverable than the Warthog. The -22's flight characteristics give it such a forgiving stall envelope that it's hard to stall it even when you're trying, and then it's hard to keep it in a stall. The -22 has supersonic cruise, and it's stealth. That's hard to beat, even if they have maintainence problems. Pair it with an E-3C and it's nigh undefeatable. The A-10 is the best non-stealth attack aircraft out there, but Attack aircraft are not meant for maneuverability. Zero-G Mako 12:39, January 8, 2010 (UTC) No problem If the vandals want a fight, I'll give it to 'em. There are few things I can't stand more than irritating people with too much time on their hands and a mischievous bent. Glad to be of help. -- Commdor (Talk) 00:59, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Party Members Footer Hey there! I was wondering if the Party Members Footer for Mass Effect 2 should be changed to include Legion. There are a multitude of sources that verify this. Lazarusadamus 22:26, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :Please provide sources, then we can talk. Thus far the only source that has been provided is the NowGamer source, even though it has been repeatedly stated that this is not valid, as they are known to print false or blatantly speculative materials. SpartHawg948 22:35, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Mass Effect 2 achievements leaked I figure you might want the heads up: List here. There's so much stuff here that I'd rather not act on it myself; not only are certain plot events named, but there's several details for the squadmates. Your judgment on how to use this or not is probably best. -- Commdor (Talk) 20:58, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :I really don't want to look too much at it! It's like the Ark of the Covenant from Raiders of the Lost Ark! Well, I guess if someone wants to post this info, fine with me, as it appears to be properly sourced, and I'm sure JakePT will be thrilled with what it says about Garrus, but I'm sure not gonna be the one to look at/post it all! Plus, I'm lousy with images, and it'd be nice to get the achievement icons in the article too. SpartHawg948 21:02, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Powers - Sentinel It's clear that you know more of all this of Mass Effect than I (Mathius17) 02:10, December 22, 2009 (UTC)), but if you look at the sentinel video, you can actually see this "Slam" power on the power's tree :Hmmm... I've been steering clear of that kind of stuff, but I'll take a looksee and see what it says. SpartHawg948 02:15, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Slam is a Bonus Talent, it receives no attention in the video or interview, and on the class select screen at the beginning of the video there is no mention of slam at all. Add that to the fact every class has 6 powers, then it's pretty obvious Slam isn't a Sentinel ability and is far more likely something learnt later through other means. JakePT 02:23, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, upon review of the video that's the way it appears to me, as well. SpartHawg948 02:55, December 22, 2009 (UTC) News blogs Have you guys thought of using the blog functionality for news, like we do at The Vault? It's working out pretty well for us (see: The Vault:News. I've just added it to the Dragon Age Wiki as well. Ausir(talk) 23:32, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :Well, Tullis does a monthly news blog. I personally have no real interest in starting or maintaining something of that nature, but that's because I tend to focus on content more than anything else as far as admin-type stuff. SpartHawg948 23:41, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Long term IP blocks As you know, I always defer to Tullis and yourself on administrative issues. Realizing that you may have already discussed this and arrived at a policy, I though I'd nevertheless check what the stance is for long term blocks on IP addresses. Right now, I see several one year blocks and even a number of infinite blocks. I would hope that the nature of vandalism being what it is, that the perpetrators lose interest in a couple of days for the most part. (Again, I have little operational experience here, and defer to your collective judgment.) I mention this since blocks on NAT addresses are going to constitute collective punishment for anyone who happens to be under the same umbrella. Perhaps a uniform policy of a zero-tolerance three day block, with progressively stronger penalties might be in order? --DRY 04:39, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :Ok, as for all that- the one year blocks is a recent thing that was discussed by Tullis and myself, primarily over email, as a response to a wave of vandalism we had a while back. The "official notification" can be found here. We pretty much decided on a blanket policy of one year blocks for vandals, although Tullis has amended this a couple times to 6 months. No real end date was set for this policy, but we pretty much decided on only a couple months, so probably no later than February we'll be back to business as usual. As for the infinite blocks, please see your email. :) SpartHawg948 04:57, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::All good — just wanted to make sure that the impact on NATs had been duly considered. As an aside, I wonder if a watch on a user page will trigger on a blog posting? I don't recall seeing any in the past, which is probably how I missed the announcement. (That being said, I also don't follow the forum.) --DRY 05:23, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, it wasn't something that was done lightly. Coming down harder on vandals isn't something I enjoy doing, but we've been seeing unusual amounts of vandalism lately. Hopefully once ME2 releases it'll cool down and we can go back to normal. As for the blog watch thing, I also have no clue on that one. SpartHawg948 05:30, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Mass Effect 2 Achievements I don't know who the admins are but you, so I just wanted to ask you that now that the achievements of Mass Effect 2 has been revealed, shouldn't we create a new article for this achievements? And when the game is released, we could update the info and images (sorry if there is something wrong with my english). Mathius17 :I already addressed this issue above, under the heading "Mass Effect 2 Achievements Leaked". SpartHawg948 03:16, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Archangel With all the info that we have about Mass Effect 2, we can certainly say that Archangel is Garrus... Any problem with the article I created about Archangel? I made it redirect to Garrus Vakarian. --Mathius17 03:37, December 24, 2009 (UTC) RE: RE: me fanfic wiki Actually, we could definately still use your help but what are the changes that you had in mind?--Kamikaz 04:20, December 24, 2009 (UTC) I cannot believe that 144-Patient Appelant would act in such a manner, especially since he was the one who came up with half of those rules. I'll talk to him about that, unblock ralok, and then deal with the canonical stuff. Thanks for letting me know about those issues and I apoligize on behalf of my.....aquintance. By the way, Happy Holidays!--Kamikaz 04:54, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Proposed addendum Concerning a recent entry on your user page, an addendum would be nice. Also a formal appology from myself that situation was sort of embarassing. ralok 05:02, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :I'm not going to lie, I am really tired and stuffed at the moment, so my thought processes aren't really up to snuff right now. I think I may have just figured out what you're talking about, but if not, bear with me here. SpartHawg948 06:03, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :Also, no apologies necessary for any of that. SpartHawg948 06:09, December 25, 2009 (UTC) SuccessFull Website I see several people citing an achievements list on this website as the source for posting confirmed information on Mass Effect 2, specifically characters that are recruitable as squad-mates. While my French is not that great, I understand that the purpose of the site is to post accomplishments for the Xbox 360 games, so it would list achievements for Mass Effect 2. What I don't understand is what sources the website used to confirm and list them for a game that has not been released yet. I cannot find anywhere in the SuccessFull website that posts the basis for confirming and listing the achievements so what makes it a reliable source to confirm squad-mates for Mass Effect 2? Is it employees or beta testers violating their NDA? --Dagmar H 04:58, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :I would assume that it is sourced from someone inside BioWare and/or the beta testers, although I don't think it necessarily involves violation of an NDA. It could be an intentional "leak". Achievement lists frequently get "leaked" for highly anticipated games a month or so before they release. SpartHawg948 05:19, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Oh, my bad. Sorry 'bout that, I thought that was the guy's talk page that I had posted to; just trying to help out a fellow Mass Effectee, Staff Sergeant. Griever0311 06:50, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :No worries. Yup, it was an article. If it was a talk page, it would have said User talk:___ (insert name here) at the top of the page. No harm done though. Again, sorry about mistakenly posting that on your talk page. SpartHawg948 06:52, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Eh, poor situational awareness on my part. :p Griever0311 06:54, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :No worries, happens to us all from time to time. :) SpartHawg948 06:55, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Pretty cool glitch... I loaded up a saved game on my 360 a few minutes ago and experienced a glitch I'd never seen before: my Shepard is wearing his BDUs (no armor) and is missing his assault rifle, and all my weapons except the pistol disappear when I switch away from them, and the assault rifle fails to show in the radial menu. I had Wrex and Garrus as my away team; they still had their armor, unlike me, but like me, their assault rifles were missing. The specific location is right outside Lorik Quinn's office, prior to the encounter with ERCS Sergeant Kaira Sterling in Port Hanshan. Loadout was unmodified Specter X gear across the board, with unmodified Predator H X, Mercenary X Medium, and Agent X Light for myself, Wrex, and Garrus, respectively. During the encounter and all subsequent cinematics, Shepard remained unarmored, including when I had him mount and dismount the Mako where your party usually activates the environmental seals on their helmets. It was pretty cool walking around looking like a C-Sec officer for a while, but when I went to the inventory screen to try to select my armor or assault rifle, the game became unresponsive. Not to say it locked up, but it seemed like there was a null value for the rifle, and it wouldn't let me navigate away until the non-existant thing loaded. Subsequent saves and reloads contiguous to the original file propagate the glitch, with the sole change of my other weapons staying on my back with subsequent reloads (excepting the assault rifle). I looked on the wiki and couldn't find a glitch like this, and figured I'd toss it to a featured user to see if you guys had ever encountered it. Thanks in advance. MarinesNeverDie 06:17, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :No, I've never heard of any such thing. Very interesting... SpartHawg948 06:19, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Question? Mr. Hawgg according to the history of the miranda lawson age you posted something concerning commies, i am sure it was an accident. I think you undid the incorrect edit, it appears taht 72.235.11.235 actually undid his comment and you somehow undid the undo that he did. I want to beleive this was a mistake, please tell me that it was sir. Otherwise i will be dissapointed in you for calling the users of this wiki commies. ralok 00:55, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :Indeed. As I posted on your talk page, and as my edit summary made clear, I was intending to undo the speculation, as I had done several times previously today. Please do not lecture me unless you have your facts straight. Even a cursory examination of the situation would have told you it was a mistake, and I SAID AS MUCH MYSELF on YOUR talk page. Also, one G. Spart'Hawg', not SpartHawgg. SpartHawg948 00:58, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :: I didnt even read my talk page until after I had wrote this, soooooooooo sorry about spelling you name wrong (thats like the 50th time ive done that) sorry about the mini lecutre i gave, i sorta panicked when I idnt know what was going on. My big fear was that your account was hacked and that the SpartHawg that everyone on this wiki knows and loves would have been gone forever. But that didnt happen. ralok 01:26, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :::Well I don't know about "loves", not really sure if there's a Spart fan club out there or anything. No worries. Sorry about being a little abrasive, I just wasn't in the mood for a lecture at the moment, this whole Miranda Lawson thing is getting pretty annoying. SpartHawg948 01:43, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome SpartHawg. But I have a question. Have you read anywhere at all that that ECRS makes their tempest sub machine gun for the Eclipse mercs? I can't find any relevant information on that topic. I'm thinking it might be speculative. Thanks. --TDuncan 06:11, December 31, 2009 (UTC)TDuncan :Not sure... all I can suggest at the moment is to check the issue of Game Informer magazine that is used as a reference. I don't have a copy handle, or I'd do it to verify. SpartHawg948 07:27, December 31, 2009 (UTC) ::The text is copied directly from the official ME2 website, Arsenal section. JakePT 08:49, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Confusion Re: Armours and Pre-order on ME2 Sorry, I think I got my wikis crossed here. I meant you could add the fact under the 'Trivia' header (several other wikis I read use the 'Behind the scenes' heading for same). I'm fully in agreement a separate page would be a waste of time for what little info it gets across. I just thought that a note on the page for the armour itself under that 'misc crap people like to know' kind of header (that'd be 'Trivia', right?) that 'This armour was available immediately to customers who pre-ordered via blah blah blah' would be worth leaving on the armour page for the sake of historical posterity. I dunno about anyone else but I like knowing all these facts years after the game was released, I think it ought to exist *somewhere* after release. :) --LeathamGrant 07:33, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :Fair enough... we'll see how it pans out when the game releases and go from there as far as placing trivia sections for the relevant armors. SpartHawg948 09:11, December 31, 2009 (UTC) cool. You're right JakeHT. Thanks for clarifying. --TDuncan 16:48, December 31, 2009 (UTC)TDuncan RE: Speculation Policy On the talk page you said there was a possibility for Adams to be in Mass Effect 2, so I... forget it. [[User:LordDeathRay|'LordDeathRay']] (Comm Chatter) 04:49, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :Hmmm... didn't know that comments I make on talk pages are now considered approved sources for speculation on this site. Must have missed that memo... :P SpartHawg948 04:55, January 2, 2010 (UTC) No. I'm not saying what you said is a source. I SAID that what you said there was a POSSIBILITY. So I put: THERE IS A POSSIBILITY THAT ADAMS WOULD REAPPEAR IN MASS EFFECT 2 on the Engineer Adams page. I didn't put down: ADAMS WOULD DEFIDENTLY REAPPEAR IN MASS EFFECT 2. Prove me if I am wrong. [[User:LordDeathRay|'LordDeathRay']] (Comm Chatter) 05:01, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :Again, didn't know that my comments on talk pages are sources for ME2! As I said on your talk page, speculation needs a source. Your response was that I had said on a talk page that he might reappear. This made it look like you were citing my comment on the talk page as a valid source, which it clearly is not. I think I just proved you wrong. SpartHawg948 05:05, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Above I didn't say what you said is a source. I'm not going to keep going on about this crap anymore. Look at the time, I need to play the downloadable content on Assassin's Creed 2. Good day. [[User:LordDeathRay|'LordDeathRay']] (Comm Chatter) 05:08, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :And a good day to you sir. In the future, when I inform you that you need a source for speculation, don't respond that "On the talk page you said there was a possibility for Adams to be in Mass Effect 2" unless you are citing me as a source. Because that sure looks like what that statement is saying. And when I refute the claim, don't do the whole "look at the time..." thing. While the comedic value of it was GREAT! (honestly, it sounded like it came straight out of a movie!) it doesn't help your case. Again though, good day, or more accurately (for me anyways) good evening, and enjoy Assassins Creed 2! I have it, but have yet to pop it in and try it out, although I am looking forward to it! SpartHawg948 05:15, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :: Assassins creed 2 is a great game, beats the original by a thousand miles. IT deals with alot of our fears in the modenr era, it makes consiracies seem plausible. IT is overall just awesome. They way they work in 2012 prohpecies, science fiction and all the conspirac theories that seemed to exsist ever is brilliant. And when you leave the animus before the credits there is a line that is sooooo perfect. IT sums up all of my feelings of everything that happened directly preceeding that moment, brilliantly crafted game. Also leonardo Da vinci is your homeboy. ralok 11:50, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Very nice! The original was fun, but the ending was a huge letdown. I was looking forward to it before, and now after your comments I'm even more stoked... I think I may know what I'm doing tomorrow! Also, I'm psyched about hanging out with Da Vinci! I have the little Da Vinci flyer accessory downloaded for my XBL avatar. SpartHawg948 11:52, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :::: I am not going to lie, it may have one of the best endings in a video game ever, it has a perfectly executed line. It sets up the sequal perfectly. And you continue playing into the credits, the credits are on the screen and you are still playing the game. . . . if that isnt art i ddont know what is. I have been pplaying games my entire life an it must have been the most satisfying ending ever, and even the beginning, it rolls right from the first game into the second. It doesnt skip a beat. And altair isnt forgotten, they actually wrap up his story in the game. ralok 12:21, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::: I was breifly afrai that i might have spoiled something, if i somehow spoiled the awesomness of the game for you, feel free to get really mad at me. ralok 12:26, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Where I Stand First up, I just wanted to apologise for any misunderstandings earlier, I didn't mean to cause any offence, I feel like I felt my ideas were being being rejected too readily, and let that get to me, and didn't give your comments the respect they deserved, so I apologise for that, and will take things more slowly in the future. Secondly, I have created a page just to get my position across more clearly and more accurately. I have taken the Garrus page and edited it to reflect my ideas for how I would have the page look were I in charge (I'm well aware I'm not). Just to give an idea of the kind of style I'm advocating. Don't pay too much attention to images, since they're just placeholders, I don't actually want that info box picture for example, it was just the rough aspect ratio I wanted. I've also incorporated the Spoiler placement/size I advocated a while back (the actual design would need to be a bit different, maybe an image or something, different colour etc.) and moved images to where I think they look best. Generally speaking I've done what I thought would be necessary to make the wiki look the best it can, at least the best I'' can make it look. Basically, if you want to see where I stand on the many design aspects of the wiki, there you go. I just thought it would be clearer where I was coming from If I showed you the 'complete package', so to speak. PS: Yes, I do have too much time on my hands at the moment. EDIT: I've added rationalisations behind the things I did to the Talk Page for the example, and I think any discussion related to it directly should be had there. JakePT 12:37, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, that's all I ask is that my opinions be shown the same respect I showed yours. Personally I do think it pretty ridiculous that we're having to go through all this because ''one editor doesn't really like the current boxes, but never once did I take your ideas any less seriously because of my personal feelings, nor did I let it bleed over into the commentary until you had done so first. :As for the Garrus page: 1) I still (if you will recall I opposed this when it was first brought up) do not like the little arrows in the spoiler box, as they look silly are are, quite frankly, redundant. If people can't figure out that "spoilers follow" means the spoilers come after the tag, that's their own damn fault. Spoilers FOLLOW is pretty damn clear in it's meaning. I am also more favorably disposed to the current spoiler tags. I like that yours extend nearly across the entire article, but I like the current tags with the quotes (well, all but the ME one have quotes) and without the pandering arrows (no offense meant to you, it's just that the arrows make it seem like we have to pander to the lowest commom denominator... I really dislike the arrows, if you haven't noticed!) And I am still more partial to having the tag ABOVE the heading. It just seems kind of silly having it below the heading. It seems like something Captain Obvious would do, putting a tag saying "Mass Effect 2 Spoilers Follow" right under a great big headline that says MASS EFFECT 2. (and no, I wasn't calling you Captain Obvious, I just love using that turn of phrase!) :Other than that it looks ok, with one exception... if implemented, the article isn't going to be written partially in Latin like the example, is it? (my Latin is pretty rusty, so I hope not!) :That's my take on the character page demo. Haven't looked at the others yet, was dealing with other stuff while mulling over what to put here( some of that other stuff, btw, is on your userpage. Sorry for the unpleasant sounding post, but I don't make exceptions for people I know and trust with this rule). Summary: Sorta like the spoiler tags, but lose the arrows (if they were smart enough to find the site, they should be smart enough to discern the meaning of the phrase Spoilers Follow), keep them above the headline, and maybe merge it with the current tag, and lose the Latin. SpartHawg948 20:11, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I've implemented your suggestions to the spoiler warnings if you want to check the page out again, I moved them above the headings, added quotes back and removed the arrows. ::The latin text is just standard placeholder text, to demonstrate the layout with more content, if I were to implement any of this I'd remove the Powers section, the latin stuff and the extra images. ::If I were to do this I'd also need to make the spoiler warnings into templates, I've already made the Talents changes I made into a template where the editor just needs to enter the images and power names and the template takes care of the layout. ::I wouldn't be doing any of that anyway until I hear from Tullis also though. ::JakePT 05:39, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Indeed. I saw the tags and they look very nice. As for the Latin, I was fairly certain it wasn't going to be staying, but just had to make sure. :) And yes, I do really like the talents sections now, very visually appealing. So, if Tullis has no objections, I don't really have any either! SpartHawg948 07:02, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :::One more question though... what's the standard you are using for location? I know originally I said pre-recruitment location, but that could be somewhat problematic for some characters like Garrus who move around. Honestly, I don't really like the idea of having all the squadmembers locations designated as on the Normandy (especially since two of them aren't necessarily squad members depending on choices you make) but it is probably the best bet. SpartHawg948 07:37, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::In this case I left it as-is when compared to the existing page, mainly because I honestly have no idea how any alternatives would work. The place you first meet them would be kinda pointless info and can vary with some characters, or place where they're recruited, but that too can vary or not make sense (Tali, Ambassador's Office, would seem kinda odd), and you'd have a different standard for non recruitable characters. ME2 Characters appear to have much more clear cut locations (where they're recruited), but they'll also spend most of their time on the Normandy, which complicates things. For example Mordin is on wherever he is (I'm thinking Omega now) before you recruit him, but will spend the vast majority of the game in the Research Labs. I'm leaning towards the location where they spend most of their time, simply because it is the easiest to apply across characters, and is also (at least in ME1's case), the most useful. Having multiple locations with (after recruitment) or something would make things clearer, but also clog up the info box, and possibly get very large, depending on the character (Garrus would have 4, for example), so that's not the most ideal choice. ::::Looking forward to ME2 it looks like the current standard will be relatively easy to apply as well, though could constitute a spoiler for some characters (like if Legion ends up being a squadmember*). You have things like Mordin being in the research labs, Jacob being in the Armory, Miranda in her office, Illusive Man Unknown etc. Though for characters like Mordin, Omega would be useful info also. ::::*That could be solved by having Legion's, and only Legion's, location as whatever other location he is (looks like his own ship, judging by enemies trailer), and only mentioning where he goes on the Normandy later in a spoiler warning section. ::::That brings up another issue, if Legion is recruitable, and this could apply to Garrus as well, that means he'll have a Powers section, making the TOC a hard to miss spoiler. Not sure how to work around that one.JakePT 11:53, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oh, and there's also the issue of multiple-game characters. Like for Garrus, do we put his ME2 location in the info box? Do we have another info box under the ME2 section? Do we just not have ME2 info in the info box? One solution is :::: ::::But that's hardly the most elegant solution, and is it a spoiler? Probably, it is well above any ME2 section/spoiler warning, and not very fair to someone new to ME1 who wants to play ME2 spoiler-free. ::::A solution to that, and to the naming issue with Tali, would be to have a second Info Box under the ME2 Dossier section, which would have their ME2 name (vas Normandy for Tali, possibly Archangel for Garrus), their ME2 affiliation and their ME2 location. ::::I'm really open to any ideas here. JakePT 12:06, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Allrighty... hopefully some of this makes as much sense when I write it out as it does in my head! For squadmates it does seem like the best option is to put where they can be found post-recruitment. I'm not the biggest fan of it, but it seems to be the only viable option. Allies can be listed by where they are, obviously and adversaries probably leave unknown except for some special cases like the Thorian (not many places for it to go!) I'll get to Legion at the end of the comments. :::Multi-game characters... I think that it may work all right to have a somewhat abbreviated second info-box for ME2, with just the location (and maybe affiliation if it has changed). It may not be the most ideal solution, but it would work. :::Now, as for Legion... not sure if you played it or not, but in the game Dragon Age:Origins there is a character generally referred to as a "secret" companion, because you can (but don't have to) acquire them later in the game and there is absolutely no indication before hand that they will be able to join you. The DA:O wiki handles this nicely, I think. They don't make any indication in the format of the article that this individual is recruitable. It is stated in the text of the article, but there are sections of article that are included in articles in companions that are not included in this one, as then, as you had said, the TOC would be a dead give-away. I think we may want to consider that route, if needs be. SpartHawg948 20:36, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I brought up the Legion issue on the Characters talk page and suggested something similar, it's probably the best option, however the situation isn't quite as clear cut as Dragon Age. I never followed the build up to that game (though I ended up buying it and playing it), so I don't know if the secret companion notion was BioWare's or entirely an invention of the wiki folks. However, in this case BioWare has said 10 Squadmembers and he's clearly one of them (if it ends up being him, which is highly likely), so it's not like we have 10 confirmed squadmembers and then a secret squadmember, it seems like he fits in with the rest of the companions, having his own loyalty and special mission achievements, unlike DA's Secret Companion who was more of a special thing towards the end of the game. I suppose we'll have to wait until we play the game to see how things unfold, but until then I say Legion stays in adversaries and any references to him being a squadmember be kept securely behind spoiler warnings. ::::On another note I just want to see if you'd be ok with me implementing the Talents table with pictures into the existing ME1 character articles. It'd be a relatively simple job, I'd just have to move the Template out of my Sandbox, probably to something like SquadmemberTalents and fill in the info on the relevant pages (only 4 of them, Tali and Garrus are ready to go). ::::Ideally I'd like to move the other stuff over too (Info box, spoiler warnings, squadmember boxes, general layout+), but I'll understand if you're not too eager to go ahead with any of that just yet. ::::+By general layout I mean I'd like to keep the idea of 230px wide screenshots, all aligned to the right, at the top of the sections they're under. ::::JakePT 07:35, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oh, and I don't know what to do about Garrus' rank/title. The current info box has Agent, but I think that's only taken from the Class (I can't find any other source), so I don't know if it's really correct as a rank/title, let alone calling him 'Agent Garrus Vakarian'. He's also called 'Officer' and 'Investigator' interchangeably. JakePT 07:40, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :::That is an excellent point regarding Legion and DA:O's companion... I hadn't factored in thw whole 10th squad member thing... good call! I suppose we would probably have to treat it as a squad member, although maybe if you recruit Legion partway through like the "Secret Companion" we could have a pre-recruitment section, then below that a section on Legion as squad member, complete with info box, ans yes, locate that all securely below the lovely new spoiler tags. :::Officer would be my preferred title for Garrus, as he is a C-Sec Officer. And about making the changes to the ME1 characters... I have no objection to those being added in now, but I'd prefer it to be an all-or-nothing thing, as opposed to piecemeal. So as long as they can all get the talents section added in, I have absolutely no objection. SpartHawg948 08:28, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I'm waiting to hear back from Tullis (I found the email thing, turns out I hadn't confirmed my email, didn't show up until I did), but in the meantime I was fiddling with the Charge page to try out different ways of displaying the Power Ranks and, well, I got a bit carried away, so I moved what I'd done to the Sandbox to get your thoughts. User:JakePT/Sandbox/Charge All the data, except the description of the two evolved versions, is complete junk, I just made it up to fill in the blanks. The way I see it, advantages are that it can be added to Powers that are also ME1 talents, without adding a whole bunch of new subheadings, which are running out once you add a 'Mass Effect 2' heading above them. It's also shorter, taking up less vertical space. It's also less dull than a plain old list, and has a teensy bit more colour. Disadvantages are that it's harder to edit, which isn't a huge problem since the data isn't going to change after it's all put in once. It's also got some readability issues, meaning that it looks a bit cluttered, so I'm looking into ways of improving it in that area. JakePT 09:02, January 6, 2010 (UTC) RE:Reaper edits You are assuming that I expect some sort of privilege. Please do not take something you believe I said out of context. And, I did not ask for an explanation as to why my edits were reverted, you've appeared to inadvertently wasted approximately five to ten minutes of both our time doing so. I quite simply stated that if i am to be treated as so, I will simply not bring myself to this wiki. Do not take this post in a hostile manner either, if you would. I am not here to argue pleasantries over a matter as simple as this. Thank you. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']] (Talk• ) 03:25, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :...sigh. Shouldn't you place the bit about not taking it in a hostile manner before the part in which you state I have wasted your time? (And how can you state I wasted my time? Do you have more knowledge of my activities and the value of said activities than I do? I find that hard to believe) All I asked was that you familiarize yourself with this site before making further edits, as so far you have contributed literally nothing to the articles here, and speaking of wasted time, there was all that time it took you to make those edits, then the time it took the others to revert them... SpartHawg948 03:29, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :And as for taking anything out of context, what other way is there to take someone saying "I know a couple of things about how to work a wikia." (a direct quote) followed by a link to a page stating they are an admin on another wiki? SpartHawg948 03:31, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Either way I am and did ask you to leave this alone. Apparently that is a problem? [[User:Piratehunter|''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]] (Talk• ) 04:44, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't really have a problem with anything, although I also don't recall asking me to leave anything alone. If you could supply a quote that would be very helpful. More than likely I would be willing to leave whatever it is alone (assuming you had asked, although I did just re-read the original post and don't see any such request) but as an admin of the site, if whatever I am being asked to leave alone is something I can't reasonably leave alone and still do my admin duties the answer would obviously be no. So yeah, a quote showing where you asked me to leave "this" (whatever "this" is) alone would really help. Thanks, SpartHawg948 07:16, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Miranda Lawson hey I'm new to just this wiki, but I was searching BioWare's main website, and they released a new video on Miranda Lawson, as well as a little info on her on the characters page of BioWare's website. I put the link of the video on Miranda's talk page. Thanks! --Masqueradebunny14 01:40, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Jaroth image SpartHawg, you know that Jaroth article I just made? I don't have a high quality camera to take a pic, but here's how I could of taken the pic. Make sure you have a high quality camera, watch the youtube video on the Jaroth page, pause it right at 7:58, before it zooms in on him, put it HD. And take the pic. Can you do that, because like I said up there I can't. [[User:LordDeathRay|'LordDeathRay''']] (Comm Chatter) 13:39, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :Ummm... no. No I can't. Thanks for assuming I can and instructing me to do so though. I don't have a camera period. So no, I will not "take the pic". Also, no, not familiar with the Jaroth article at all. Not like I went behind you and did a major overhaul on it or anything. Not familiar with it at all... SpartHawg948 21:34, January 8, 2010 (UTC)